


You don't have to read my mind to know what I have in mind

by Honeymull



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/pseuds/Honeymull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pretty good blowjob, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to read my mind to know what I have in mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a [response to a tumblr ask](http://honeysunk.tumblr.com/post/89827956586/new-rule-every-time-you-put-a-hot-fic-idea-in-the-tags), because apparently that's the only place I actually write fic anymore. 
> 
> Kink in this fic is enthusiastically consensual, but not explicitly negotiated. 
> 
> Title from Hot Blooded by Foreigner for zero reasons.

Anthony’s no prude, god knows he’s had his share of freaky sex, good sex, sex he got off hard on - and he still can’t remember the last time he was this worked up.

He’s sweating and groaning and biting his lip, hips working as he pushes into Sebastian’s mouth, over and over and in and out until he’s not thinking about anything other than the dirty wet slide of Sebastian’s tongue, his soft cheeks sucking in on his cock.

Sebastian is making sounds, too, ones that reverberate across the skin of Anthony’s dick, working their way into the nerves there and sending a hot rush up the back of Anthony’s spine. He’s losing his fucking mind, listening to the desperate, needy sounds Sebastian’s making. 

The kid’s on his knees in front of him, Anthony perched on the edge of the bed because Sebastian couldn’t even manage to scramble onto the mattress with Anthony before he faceplanted into Anthony’s dick. It’s fucking hot, is what it is, and Anthony cups the side of Sebastian’s face in one big palm.

"Ahh, lookit you," he murmurs, more to himself than anything. Because jesus, Sebastian’s concentrating _so hard_ on sucking Anthony’s cock, eyes screwed shut in bliss as he take the full length of it, lips stretched red and wet. Anthony moves his fingers back, from Sebastian’s jaw to the soft skin under his ear, then shoves them up into Sebastian’s hair as he thrusts in a little harder, a little rougher.

"Fuck, you don’t even- you have no idea what you look like," he says, and he knows he’s just spouting dirty porn-talk shit, but it’s _true_ , and his brain is mush anyway at this point; he tacks on, "Shit, you’re doing so good", digging his fingers into Sebastian’s hair as he does, and.

And Sebastian’s entire body jerks a little, curling in on itself, and Anthony’s cock is suddenly being sucked with _vigor_ , desperate and urgent, too fast, and Anthony tries to tug Sebastian’s head back, slow him down. His fingers are tangled in Sebastian’s hair, impossibly silky, and it has to sting, catching when he yanks Sebastian’s head _back_ , away, off his dick.

Sebastian goes without complaint, though, a rare thing, and his face is all slack ecstasy, lolling on his neck in Anthony’s grip. “Fuck, please,” he whispers, and Anthony almost doesn’t catch it.

"Shit. Yes. Please," though, again, when Anthony flexes his fist, trapping more hair in his fingers, experimentally. And that’s just… He tightens his grip again, just to see what happens, and this time Sebastian doesn’t even manage to make words, just groans so loud Anthony thinks he can feel it at the nape of his neck where he’s gathered his rough fistful of hair.

"Good to know you’re in touch with your kinks." Anthony only barely manages to keep his voice even through the sentence, feels like he’s gonna pop at any second, but Sebastian just blinks up at him, hazy and heavy-lidded, beyond aroused.

He sways in toward Anthony’s dick, and Anthony lets him get about an inch away before pulling him back by the hair like he’s on a leash, relishing the annoyed noise in the back of his throat Sebastian makes.

"Hey." Anthony taps Sebastian’s cheek with his free hand to get his attention, intending to chastise him jokingly for that sound, but as soon as his fingers make contact, Sebastian’s eyes are blowing wide, shocked and turned-on and oh.

"Oh. _Oh_ , shit." Anthony catches on quick, but feeds his cock back into Sebastian’s mouth to suck on before he makes sure.

As soon as Sebastian is…occupied, bobbing on Anthony’s dick like he wants as much as possible at once, Anthony taps two fingers against Sebastian’s face again, a little harder but still perfectly harmless, and watches closely.

Sebastian’s entire body shudders again, and he pulls off Anthony’s dick long enough to say, “Do it. Hit me. Just a little.” His voice is raw, fucked, literally, and he drops a whole register when he murmurs, “Make it hurt,” right against the drippy head of Anthony’s dick, mouthing all around it before taking it in again.

"Little shit," Anthony says, the hard muscles in his abdomen flexing up helplessly as Sebastian works his tongue under his dick, too good at this, too in-tune to what gets Anthony’s dick hard, what gets it leaking .

He waits until Sebastian closes his eyes again - he always does, when he’s blowing Anthony. Anthony gets off on it, likes to think Sebastian’s fucking _savoring_ it, or some shit, but it serves his purposes just fine right now.

The first one is loud in the otherwise silence of the room, a sharp smack across Sebastian’s face, and as soon as he makes contact, Sebastian starts whining around his dick, hips hunching into the air like he’s desperate for something to rub off on.

"Keep going," Anthony orders when Sebastian tries to catch his breath, but lets him breath, doesn’t bother enforcing it in any practical way. They haven’t talked about that, not yet, and he’s not about to overstep his bounds when Sebastian’s already letting him have this.

The next smack is layered over the still-pink mark the first one left, and Anthony leaves his hand there, afterward, rubbing at the blood-warm skin of Sebastian’s face, like slapping him left a blush he can soothe away.

Sebastian gasps against Anthony’s cock at it, loses his rhythm and has to pull in huge, gulping breaths for a moment before he can continue.

Anthony- Anthony has to check in. “You okay, kid?” He murmurs it as quietly as he can, loathe to break the frantic, urgent mood, and Sebastian doesn’t even pause, nods and blinks up at Anthony with his mouth stretched and his cheek hot and flushed from Anthony’s hand.

Anthony nods back, acknowledging, and then delivers three sharp, rough taps to Sebastian’s face, just a bit harder than the first two, and yanks Sebastian’s hair at the same time, pulling him back before furling his handful of hair tighter around his fingers and holding Sebastian in place.

Sebastian whines, almost crying, as he comes against Anthony’s shin, half on the overhanging bed linens. His body goes slack, jerking a little with aftershocks, and Anthony’s barely two seconds behind him, losing it all over Sebastian’s lazy-open mouth, lips parted to catch everything.

Both of them nearly topple over as soon as they come, and Anthony manages to haul Sebastian up onto the bed, finally.

He collapses back, and Sebastian follows, sprawling next to him.

Neither of them speak for a moment, then Sebastian says, “All right, that was good.”

Anthony smirks, still catching his breath.

Sebastian stretches, leisurely and full-body, toes curling as Anthony tracks it. He hums, pleased. “That was *good*.”

Anthony elbows him. “It was okay.”

Sebastian elbows back, then gives up two seconds later when Anthony pokes him in the ribs. “You liked it,” he says, “You got the fuck off on it, don’t tell me it was just ‘okay’.”

Anthony rolls his eyes. “Fine, man, you rocked my world. That what you wanna hear?”

Sebastian, of course, just smiles, smug as shit, and burrows into Anthony’s side of the bed. “Yeah. It is.” His voice is muffled. “Thanks.”


End file.
